


Klance: Abandonment for You

by Lunainuyasha



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 16:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15271905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunainuyasha/pseuds/Lunainuyasha
Summary: Warning these may contain heavy subjects that aren't taken lightly. Read at your own digression.Lance being so far away from home has taken a great toll to his mental health.





	Klance: Abandonment for You

**Lance's POV:**  
     The castle was loud and joyful as ever. They had all just finished a game of Monsters and Mana, and we're talking about how much fun they just had. Like always Keith and Lance were arguing about who did the best in the boss battle at the end. Everyone was very amused by the relentless effort these two put into arguments.

     The same playful Cycle has repeated every day even if the situation differed. Lance and Keith would engage in an argument of some sorts, Shiro would break up the argument scolded the two on how they needed to be a team.

     The team though had a lot of fun together when not on missions, even Keith and Lance got along sometimes. Late, they all decided to go to bed. Each splitting off into their separate rooms in their castle Lance shut the door behind himself when entering his room.

     His room was plainer than you'd expect Lance really didn't know what to put in it like everyone else dies, he doesn't have any pictures of his family on hand so it's not like he can put pictures up.

     Lance was diagnosed with depression when he was 13, for a time when he didn't want to take. Antidepressants he had turned to other things. First, it was Alcohol, then he tried weed and a couple other drugs. The mix of everything he was doing at once didn't end well. He ended up in the hospital for 3 months. He felt even shittier than ever than, putting his family through that.

     He has used that experience as a way to keep away from drinking and drugs, but being away from home so long, and not being given the option to take antidepressants, Lance found on one of the alien worlds a small pill, it basically just made you really high for a couple of hours. As much as it hurt him to use it, he did anyway, anything to keep away the negative thoughts.

      But because of the short time it lasted he had to find other ways to coupe too, he only took them once a day. And he did fine less... Appealing ways to coupe but they worked.

      Lance popped a pill and went to lay down. After a little bit his body felt lighter and he generally happier. Everything was vibrant and his brain was a scrambled mess. He couldn't tell his feet from his head at this point.

     Lance heard a knock at the door. He was to focus on the vivid daydream he was having to pay attention. "Lance! It's Keith, I want that book you borrowed back," He waited for a minute, Lance was giggling to himself at the lucid images running through his head.

    "Lance! I'm coming in if you don't open the door," Keith said his voice raised and deeper. He was annoyed. "Lance!” he opened the door going into his room. Lance turned his head to look at Keith.

      His head burned as he looked at Keith. He forgot about the side effect, the drug basically was part nanites which would deactivate in the presence of others. Because of teenage secrecy. "What!?" Lance groaned annoyed. "My book." Keith glared as Lance sighed and pointed to a side table.

      Keith grumpily went to get his book as something about Lance caught his attention. "When'd you get that injury?" He looked to Lance curiously.   Mainly wondering why he hadn't just got it healed or covered. Lance's eyes went wide as he pulled the covers over him quickly hiding his arms. "I'm fine, just leave," Lance turned around to sleep. "As much as we fight you know you can trust me, I told you about my issues, I'd like for you to talk to me too," Keith stared for a bit then walked out.

**Keith POV:**

     Keith stood outside Lance's door clutching his wrist unsure of what to do. Those weren't Injury's from Galra, they were from Lance Himself. Keith recognised marks like that anywhere. Because he did the same when his dad passed.

      He walked away from the room and without realisation, and went to the kitchen, he didn't expect everyone to be there, Pidge and Hunk were working on a program. And Shiro and Allura were exchanging some funny stories from their home.

     Keith sighed and spoke out. "Hey, guys... I think there is something wrong with Lance," Everyone turned their gaze to Keith. Shiro and the rest gave a serious look. "I think he might be depressed or something," He explained as Pidge raised an eyebrow. "Well yeah, of course, he'd be sad he left his family," Pidge said as Keith shook his head.

     "No, I mean like medically depressed," Keith grasped at his wrists. He could almost feel past scars that had been long forgotten on his wrists.  "You think he has depression? We've known Lance for a while and he's never once said anything before," Hunk said his face pale at the thought. Pidge had shut off her computer as she looked down. "Actually... He told me, I'm a horrible friend, I should have noticed, I mean were in space, without antidepressants" her voice hicked a tear forming in her eyes. Shiro put a hand on her shoulder.

      "It's not your fault, we all know how good Lance is at hiding how he feels. We just need to figure out how to handle this," His gaze was relaxing and kind. Pidge nodded as Allura spoke up. "If we knew we could've come across some medication sooner, let's just hope he hasn't tried to quell it with that Quiznaking Nanatine," Allura spoke seriously her face filled with worry for her fellow Paladin.

     "Nanatine?" Keith questioned widened with curiosity. "Its a drug that's been around since I was a child, we had it banned on Altea because it's near impossible to trace. It's only active while alone and stops when others are around you, the only clue is a burning headache," she explained. Allura was dead serious this drug was extremely dangerous. "On its own its not dangerous but if taken with almost any other medicine it can cause death," she finished explaining.

     "Lance!" Keith turned and sprinted to Lance's room. His head was filled with a blast of emotion, he heart was pounding against his chest flashes of terrible memories passed over him.

     _Shiro_ _kneeling down at Keith with his eyes filled with rage, he held onto Keith tight and staring directly at him. "If anything happened to you, I couldn't go on, please never do this again, we will get you help," he didn't yell but it hurt so much more than cutting his wrists ever did._

     "Lance! Put it down!" He shouted slamming onto the door. Keith's hand seethe in pain at how hard he had hit the metal door. "I swear to god if you put that knife anywhere near that beautiful body I'll... I'll, Just don't!" Keith tugged at the locked door. He pulled with all his strength trying to open it.

      "What the hell do you know!" Lance yelled from the other side of the door. His voice was hicked Keith could feel the mixed anger and sadness. "You're never here, you're always running off with the Blade! How do you expect me to dump my shit on you when you just run away!   
       
     You just meet your mom again I didn't know what to do, you regained a piece of you, a piece of you-you never thought you'd get back. But... What if I needed you here for me!" Keith's eyes went wide. His stomach turned, and his heart broke. "I'm sorry..." Was all he managed to say as he slid down the door. His back resting on the door and his head in his knees.

     "I'm useless, all I do is cause problems for you all.

I'm sorry I can't do Anything right

I'm sorry you had to become friends with me

I'm sorry I became a Paladin

I'm sorry I-"

     Keith slammed the door with his fist again. "Shut up!" He shouted from his side of the door.

     "You're not useless don't talk about yourself like that, you're funny, kind, caring and so special, Lance I..." Keith was interrupted. Lance slammed his hand against the door. "Don't say it! If you say it, I don't know what I'll do. I can't handle this Keith, I don't know what to do!" Lance sobbed from the other side of the door. Keith couldn't stop the tears either now.

     "I shouldn't have spent all that time with the Mamora, I should've realised you were struggling. I can't remember what I was trying to prove anymore," Keith clenched his fist. Shiro and everyone else stood just down the hallway now. Pidge was close to stepping forward to say something but Shiro stopped her. They waited for Keith to finish speaking.

     "Its no one's fault but mine, You were putting you, putting all your attention on the war, I get it, that's what I should've been doing but I can't get off my stupid ass and stop sulking;

     For some reason, I thought I could handle everything on my own. I've grown up with the feeling that I was less significant than everyone else.   
        
     I've always felt that everyone around me has the more knowledge and ability than they let on, and I was just dumbing everything down. Like it is better if I wasn't around,"

    Lance spoke honestly, Keith just sat and listened till he was done talking. "Lance,  when I was younger after my dad passed. Shiro was furious with me when he learned I had been cutting, I learned from that day that, it just hurts everyone else more than it hurts you. I never did it again because of our brotherly bond. He was my older brother and I didn't want to disappoint him," Keith spoke with a deep calming sombre voice. He looked up straight staring at the other side of the hallway.

     "I'm sure it was the same with you can your family but the separation is a lot, I get it. So, Lance, can you open up, I'm here now, let me help you," He paused hoping for a response. "Lance?" He asked again but no response came from the door.

      A noxious anxious feeling filled his heart as he quickly turned to the door and pulled at the handle. It wasn't locked time. Upon the door sliding open Keith put a hand up to his mouth. He gaged wanting to look away. "Shiro! Shiro, someone I need help, Somebody!" He shouted in Panic. A pool of blood surrounded lance as the thick red liquid continued to pour from his arms.

     "Lance! Please be okay, please please don't die now," Keith shouted as the team sprinted down the hallway. "Help me get him to the pods," Shiro shouted as Keith was spaced out at all the blood. "Keith!" He shouted as Keith snapped out of it and helped pick up Lance. "R-right!"

      Pidge whispered "I'm sorry, I couldn't do anything,"

**3** **hours later** **.**

    "He'll be okay Keith, he unlocked the door, you got through to him in time," Shiro put an arm on Keith who sat by the healing pod with Lance inside. "It... It all happened so fast, I feel sick, I just want to talk to him more," he said honestly as Shiro nodded. Keith hadn't moved away from the pod since they put him in there.

     Suddenly Pidge and Allura ran into the room short of breath Allura went to the console for the Pods. "Get him out of the pods now Allura" Pidge shouted as Keith's eyes went wide. "I am, Keith makes sure you catch him, he will fall," Allura said as Keith stood up confused as to what was going on.

     The Pod opened and Lance's body, limp fell out of the pod into Keith's hands. "What's going on?" Shiro asked concerned as Pidge let out a sigh of relief. "If he was in there for any longer he would've died, I went back to his room, something bothered me. It turns out he was taking Nanatine, we half to let him heal naturally for a day until its released out of his system," Pidge explained as Keith held on to lance a little tighter. His physical wounds weren't visible but his heartbeat was slow.

      "Lance... Hang in there," Keith whisperer picking him up. "Pidge, thank you," Keith said as he carried Lance to his room. "Om going to let him sleep in my room, away from... You know," He explained as Allura agreed. "That'd be the best,"

**17 Hours Later**  
    
     Pidge and Keith sat in Keith's room as they let Lance rest on the bed. Hunk came bye multiple times to feed them. And Shiro stayed on an off for a but to make sure everything was okay.

     "Are you sure this is the outcome you're okay with?" A woman spoke. She had no physical body but just a manifestation of light. Though only the dreaming Lance could see it.

      "No, I don't want to die. But if my being depressed and dying keeps them safe they so be it. Anyways It's better this way, I won't have to feel this pain anymore and I keep my friends safe, what better option is there?" He turned to the blue light and smiled.

     "I still feel like shit leaving them like this, but they can go on, the universe needs them, more than I do," he walked over to Pidge and Keith in his dream state. Kneeling down to Keith who had passed out he placed his ethereal hands on his cheeks and smiled. "I do love you but I knew how this was going to go. It was better than it didn't happen, I'm sorry and I hope you can forgive me,"  He placed a kiss on his forehead.

       "Than you're ready to go? Once we cross over there is no coming back, but your friends will be released from this time loop," the light explained. Lance sighed and nodded.

      "One last thing. I hope you get this message in some was even as a feeling; Do not let my death consume you, people die every day, live life to its fullest, talk to your mom, don't push your friends away but never forget me," He smiled before reaching his hand out to the light. She reached back and took his hand.

     Keith's eyes opened to the dream state of Lance disappearing into Quintessence. "Bye Keith," He heard a faint whisper. As he jumped to his feet and ran over to Lance's body. Placing two fingers on his neck he felt nothing. He put his head to Lance's chest and felt nothing.

     "No! No no no, Lance please," tears filled his eyes once more. "I'm so sorry," he whispered.


End file.
